


Strawberry Lemonade

by c0cunt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, First Time, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Omorashi, this started out as just a sweet fic but now there's piss everywhere i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: It's too hot for their apartment's air conditioning to stop working.  However, Shiro and Keith do find ways to distract each other from the oppressive heat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so  
> uh.  
> this started out as just wanting to write Soft Sheith lazy summer smooches, but then my brain yelled showerpiss, and now we're here. so. uh....

     “It’s really fucking hot,” Keith rasped, making no move to get up and turn their fan on.  He was lying next to Shiro, staring into nothingness with only a tiny pair of shorts on, sweat-soaked hair ruffled from how Shiro had been playing with it.  Shiro smiled faintly at his boyfriend, his flesh hand not pausing as he carded through Keith’s hair.

 

     “You’re really fucking hot,” Shiro mumbled, not bothering to hide a delighted grin as Keith’s cheeks slowly heated up.  Keith’s eyes slowly focused on Shiro’s face, and a lazy hand slowly floated over to gently slap onto his cheek, dragged down by gravity.  Playfully, Shiro stuck his tongue out, and Keith mimicked him.  Very quickly, they devolved into making ridiculous faces at each other, until Shiro couldn’t hold back his giggles.  Keith let his face return to normal, smiling so gently that Shiro’s heart ached as he covered Keith’s lips with his own.

 

     They traded lazy kisses as the heat rose in their bedroom, from mildly uncomfortable to sweltering hot.  Shiro let out disgruntled cat noises when Keith did eventually pull away to flick the light switch, their creaky ceiling fan slowly spinning.  Keith swayed on his feet, eyes unfocused as he looked back in Shiro’s direction, before mumbling something and tripping out of the bedroom - probably to get water, or use the bathroom.  Shiro rolled onto his back as he stretched out, arms above his head and toes pointed, as he debated taking off his sweat-soaked sleep shirt.  He would probably be a bit less sweaty if he did, but…

 

     Keith returned before Shiro’s slow brain could complete that thought, a deliciously cold bottle of water his peace offering.  Shiro ignored the outstretched bottle, and tugged Keith gently back into bed with him.  Keith let himself be pulled, dropping the water bottle beside Shiro’s head as the weary springs of their old bed creaked underneath the moving added weight.  Shiro urged Keith to lay halfway on top of him, eyes wide in a begging puppy dog look.  Keith snorted and resisted slightly, with a sly look slowly working its way up onto his face.

 

     “It’s too hot for that Shiro,” Keith complained, even as Shiro continued to keep gently tugging at his limbs.  Shiro pouted as Keith’s leg slipped in his grasp, almost too sweaty to maneuver, before Keith put some effort into straddling his boyfriend’s lap.  Even Shiro’s prosthetic arm was too warm, the usually cool metal uncomfortable as it slid from Keith’s upper thigh to frame his waist.  Shiro just let out a humming noise as his hands travelled upward, eventually tangling in Keith’s hair.  He took that as his cue to lay down, until they were chest to chest, within easy kissing distance.  Soaked with sweat, limbs slid against one another.  Shiro dragged his lips down Keith’s neck, letting out a tiny gasp as Keith ground his hips down.

 

     “Thought you said it was too hot for that,” Shiro smirked, continuing to mouth along Keith’s neck.  He huffed noisily, making Shiro chuckle, but his hips stilled, taking Shiro’s words to be chastising.  With a noise of protest, Shiro’s hands automatically went back to Keith’s hips, encouraging him to keep moving.  His lips sought out Shiro’s, parting at the lightest pressure and panting slightly.  Shiro’s hips lazily rolled up to meet Keith’s, matching moans heating the air between them even more.  Sweat rolled down Keith’s bare back, but neither of them could regret leaving the blinds open for the sun to burn down upon them.

 

     “You’re really fucking hot,” Keith eventually moaned against Shiro’s lips, frustratingly hot and sweat slicked.  He was half hard in his tiny shorts, overheated from that little bit of grinding as he leaned his forehead against his boyfriend’s.  It was just  _ unfair _ how hot the room was, how hot Shiro was.  Shiro puffed out a hot breath of a laugh, wanting desperately to keep kissing Keith.  He really should’ve taken his dumb sleep shirt off earlier, the damp cloth just making him feel even hotter.  Neither man moved for what could’ve been mere minutes or hours, reveling in each other’s sweaty and overheated presence.

 

     “I wish we could stay like this all day.”  Shiro mumbled eventually, as he pressed hot lips against Keith’s, who let out a tiny whimper at the thought.  He wanted to, just as much as Keith did, but someone had to get up and finally call someone about their busted air conditioner.  Keith whined unhappily as Shiro’s hands moved from his hips, up to his chest, and gently pushed up as Shiro sat up underneath him.  Once upright, Keith couldn’t help giggling as Shiro scooted both of them to the edge of the bed, grinding their hips together once seated on the edge.  Shiro sighed as Keith’s lips pressed against his neck, mouthing and lightly pressing his teeth into soft skin.

 

     “C’mon baby, I need a shower,” Shiro complained as Keith refused to move.  That resulted in more neck kisses, and nips turned into harder bites.  Pleasure and pain mingled, and Shiro shifted in an attempt to not press his half-hard dick against his boyfriend’s.  “Let me up, sweetheart,” Shiro mumbled as he pressed his lips to Keith’s, his hands gripping Keith’s waist to hold him where he sat.  Keith laughed against his lips, arms wrapping around his boyfriend’s shoulders, getting comfortable on his lap.  They continued to trade lazy kisses, Shiro’s eyes falling shut, until Keith started squirming in Shiro’s lap, quiet whines escaping his throat when Shiro’s grip didn’t let up.

 

     “I gotta pee,” Keith whined against Shiro’s lips, who hadn’t stopped kissing him as he spoke.  Shiro’s eyes snapped open, and he felt himself twitch excitedly between them, pulling back to look at Keith’s embarrassed, very red face.  He knew Keith must’ve felt his dick, and they had talked about this particular kink before, but he hadn’t wanted to hope...His boyfriend wasn’t looking at him, instead finding interest in their headboard, growing redder the longer they were silent and unmoving.

 

     “Oh.”  A pause.  Then, with trepidation:  “Will you show me?”

 

     Keith looked down, considering, as he chewed at his lip.  Then, coyly looking up through his lashes, Keith nodded.  Shiro’s heart thumped, and his hands immediately wrapped underneath Keith’s thighs, holding tight as he stood up.  Keith yelped, his arms and legs locking around Shiro as he laughed all the way to their bathroom, his shoulders bumping into the slightly open door to knock it open.  Shiro pressed kisses against Keith’s lips as he lowered them both down, unwrapping his boyfriend’s legs to help him stand upright on his own.  When Shiro pulled back from their kiss, Keith held him in place, nervousness making him chase Shiro’s lips with his own.

 

     “Shower?”  Shiro suggested hopefully.  He held his breath when Keith broke their kiss, looking over his shoulder to consider the shower.  Keith’s arms unwound and slowly smoothed down Shiro’s chest, to rest at the bottom of his shirt.  Then his hands were underneath, slowly pushing Shiro’s shirt up, stroking at his defined stomach muscles and moving up.  Shiro shuddered when Keith’s thumbs stroked his nipples, and obediently lifted the shirt up and off when Keith couldn’t reach any higher.  Now in just his boxer briefs, Shiro almost wished that he could hide his very prominent boner - would Keith feel like he  _ had to _ show him if he saw how hard just the  _ idea _ made Shiro?  Keith nodded to himself before he faced Shiro again, appearing a bit more confident than he had when they’d entered the bathroom.

 

     “Off.”  Keith ordered, snapping the waistband of Shiro’s underwear.  Shiro slowly complied, waiting for Keith to just call the whole thing off and kick him out of the bathroom to pee in peace.  But he didn’t, watching Shiro drop his underwear and kick it aside, staring unabashedly at Shiro’s length.  Keith then glanced down at himself, before kicking off his shorts in a movement that Shiro would’ve missed if he hadn’t been watching Keith.  In the tiniest scrap of a thong, Keith moved quickly, dragging Shiro into their small shower.

 

     It was a bit too small for both men to be standing in there, let alone washing together.  They had agreed not to try anything frisky when they first signed the lease for the apartment, fearful of breaking the glass door or hurting themselves in the process.  But now, Keith didn’t seem to have that apprehension, pressing Shiro against the far wall and following close behind.  The door barely closed properly behind them, and Keith breathed deeply as he plastered his back to Shiro’s front.  Closing his eyes, Keith shivered slightly and chewed his lip hard, almost making it bleed.

 

     “You don’t ha--” Shiro started to pipe up, and Keith shushed him with a flap of his hand.  Keith shifted his feet further apart, rocking back on his heels as he sucked at his teeth.  Another minute of silence, and he huffed in frustration, glaring at the tiles as if they had wronged him.

 

     “Patience yields focus,” Keith mumbled quietly to himself, and Shiro had to bite the inside of his cheek hard to keep himself from giggling.  The advice that Shiro had given Keith about  _ math homework _ from when they were in high school was going to somehow help him now?  Shiro watched quietly as the tension held in Keith’s muscles slowly fell away, and his breathing evened out.  A quiet moment passed, and all Shiro wanted was to wrap Keith in his arms and tell him it was okay, they didn’t have to do this.  

 

     With a nod to himself, Shiro made to move forward, a fraction of a second after Keith’s breath hitched.  His hands shot out, and grabbed Shiro’s, placing them against the edge of the fabric of his thong.  Then he let out a high pitched whine, and turned his head away as he pulled Shiro close to be able to look down over his shoulder.  Under Shiro’s hot gaze, the pale pink fabric turned dark, and Shiro’s breath hitched as he greedily pressed at the edges of the wet spot.  Hot liquid gushed through the thong against Shiro’s hands, and both men tried to muffle their moans, one of relief and one of pleasure.  Tentatively, Keith’s hips rolled back against Shiro, feeling just how hard his boyfriend was behind him.

 

     “So…You’re really into this?”  Keith asked breathlessly, as Shiro’s hands pressed into wet fabric, tugging at the edges to reveal his half-hard cock.  Shiro pressed his forehead against Keith’s shoulder with a shuddery moan, nodding as he rolled his hips against Keith’s body, smearing the precum that had started to dribble from his slit.  Keith shivered slightly, both from feeling the proof of just how turned on Shiro was, and from feeling his own piss trickle down his legs.  

 

     “You can...Y’know,” Keith mumbled, wondering if his face would ever go back to a normal color as he encouraged Shiro to keep moving, rolling his hips in the beginnings of a smooth rhythm.  Shiro let out a whine high in his throat as he allowed Keith to move their bodies, peppering kisses along Keith’s shoulder and up to suck hickies into his neck.  Keith shivered, tipping his head to the side as Shiro roughly ground against him.  

 

     “God, you’re so good to me,” Shiro breathed into Keith’s ear, his wet hands clutching Keith’s hips to hold him still as he rutted messily.  Something warm bubbled in Keith’s chest (pride?  Happiness?  An addictive combination of both?) as he felt Shiro falling apart behind him, his free hand reaching back to tug Shiro as close as physically possible, eventually tangling in Shiro’s hair.  He felt filthy; sweat, piss, and Shiro’s precum clinging and sliding along his skin - he felt powerful, turning his boyfriend into a whimpering, rutting animal at his back.  Keith was surprised he didn’t feel surprised when he realized how hard his dick was, still trapped beneath cooling damp fabric.  Thinking he might as well do something about it, Keith untangled his hand from Shiro’s hair, and reached down to touch himself.

 

     All Keith did was run a teasing finger along the outside of his thong, before Shiro’s left hand slapped his away.  Keith opened his mouth to ask why he couldn’t touch himself, but choked on his own spit as Shiro’s hand dipped beneath the fabric, forefinger and thumb holding the base of Keith’s cock.  Keith wanted to spit out a curse as he felt Shiro stiffen behind him, right hand tightening on his hip, before feeling Shiro’s hot cum splash up his back.  Shiro moaned Keith’s name, reverently pressing the sweetest of kisses against Keith’s shoulder, hips still rocking against his boyfriend’s body for a few long seconds.  Before Keith could start to get uncomfortable and wiggle away from him, Shiro let him go, but not too far away.  Carefully, Shiro spun Keith around, mindful of the slippery tile, and dropped to his knees.  His hands curled into the thin sides of the thong, as he looked up pleadingly at Keith for permission.

 

      Keith’s breath caught in his throat as he looked down at Shiro, half obscured by his own shadow.  Shiro’s mouth was  _ amazing, _ and Keith’s dick twitched just at the idea of slipping past those soft lips.  Keith thought vaguely about how his dick might taste like piss, and for a second wondered if Shiro would enjoy that.  He was nodding before he came to a conscious decision, and the delighted look on Shiro’s face made a smile of his own peek out.

 

     Lovingly, teasingly slow, Shiro peeled away Keith’s thong, slowly revealing every inch of Keith’s now hard cock.  He pressed kisses into the skin near the base of Keith’s cock, listening to the younger man’s breath stutter in anticipation.  The thong’s damp fabric, and Keith’s damp thighs, kept it from rolling down - Shiro either didn’t notice or care, as he leaned forward to lick from the base of his boyfriend’s cock up to the tip.  Keith needed both of his hands to frantically press against the wall, keeping his balance as his knees buckled when Shiro sloppily kissed the tip.  Shiro had barely done  _ anything _ for him, and yet Keith was already struggling not to cum.

 

     Not sure if Shiro was having mercy on him or not, Keith let out a low, breathy moan as his cock slid in easily.  Keith bit his lip hard as he kept his hips still, shaking like a leaf as Shiro bobbed his head, slurping happily.  He  _ looked _ like he was enjoying himself, face flushed and eyes dark as he met Keith’s own.  Then Shiro did something with his tongue, and Keith whimpered, eyes slamming shut, trying not to cum just yet.  It was a futile struggle, as Shiro reached up to stroke the skin between his balls and his hole, and Keith came with a high pitched, cracked wail.  Shiro let Keith’s cock slip from his lips, letting Keith’s cum splash hotly across his face.

 

     When Keith finally opened his eyes, still shivering slightly from his orgasm, Shiro was looking up at him adoringly, still on his knees.  Slowly, Shiro rose, and Keith stepped back to give him the space to do so, smiling faintly when Shiro’s arms wrapped around his waist again.  Keith tilted his head up, waiting for the kisses he knew were coming, his arms slowly coming up to wrap around Shiro’s shoulders.  Shiro’s lips pressed gently, lovingly against Keith’s, the two of them swaying slightly and bumping into the glass wall.  

 

     “How about a shower?  You can go first,” Shiro mumbled against Keith’s lips, arms unwilling to let him go.  Keith hummed his agreement, his arms tightening around Shiro, who chuckled slightly.  Reaching behind Keith, Shiro turned on the cold water, a grin already twitching his lips up.  Keith positively  _ shrieked _ as icy water fell upon them both, and Shiro cackled as he let himself be tugged into the icy spray to protect Keith.  The cold water felt good against his overheated skin, and Shiro sighed as Keith eventually pressed against his body.  They could attempt to shower together today, since it didn’t seem like much of anything else was going to get done today.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! ♥  
> come see me on twitter, where i yell and sometimes post drunk ramblings ([@c0cunt](https://twitter.com/c0cunt))


End file.
